André Linoge
|-| Young= |-| True self= Summary André Linoge was the main antagonist of Stephen King's Storm of the Century. He was a very old man who carried with him a cane with a silver wolf's head on top of it and was the one who terrorized the people of a town of Little Tall Island off the coast of Maine during a massive blizzard in what was called "Storm of the Century". Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, possibly 7-B Name: André Linoge, Legion Origin: Stephen King's Storm of the Century. Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old. Was stated to be the mythological demon of Biblical tradition named "Legion". Classification: Ancient demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert cane wielder, Longevity (Can live for thousands of years), Magic, Astral Projection (Can project his astral self into people's dreams even while he is still interacting with the physical world), Teleportation (Appears to be able to teleport away. Can also teleport his cane over long distances), Telekinesis (Easily moves things with his mind. He can also attack his enemies with telekinetic blasts), Mind Manipulation and Control (Was shown controlling people with nothing but a glance, a word or a smile. His most impressive use of the power was in Roanoke, where he forced all the settlers to march into the sea two-by-two and threatened to do the same with Little Tall Island's people), Memory Manipulation (Wiped out Ralph's memories), Willpower Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Alternate Future Display (Showed to Little Tall's people what would happen should they disagree with him), Light Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Turned his own cap into dust), Cloth Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Put everyone in Little Tall Island to sleep at the same time. Coma happens as a result of his soul banishment), Dream Manipulation (Forced everyone in Little Tall Island to have the same dream. Was going to kill eight children by killing them in their dreams), Soul Manipulation; Sealing and BFR (Managed to seal the children's souls away in said dream, from where they could never escape shouldn't Linoge allow it), Technology Manipulation (Rendered many of Little Tall Island's technological devices useless. He could also keep a TV working even after destroying it with a basketball), Shapeshifting (Can shift his form freely), Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2) and Empathic Manipulation (Can send people visions which are capable of driving them insane. Can make people commit suicide or even kill those they love or hate), Blood and Biological Manipulation (Made Billy bleed from his nose), Body Control (Can switch from his sharp fangs to normal human teeth. He can also freely choose his eyes colour), Weather Manipulation (Which includes Wind and Snow Manipulation), Water Manipulation (Created tidal waves that destroyed Little Tall's port and lighthouse), Fire Manipulation (Would make two candles enough to ignite a woman to the point she would be completely burned down), Paralysis Inducement (Can paralyze his foes by simply looking at them), Life Manipulation (Gave life to his cane), Death Manipulation (Can puff out people like candles in the wind), Probability Manipulation (Manipulated a lottery involving "weirding stones" so that the townspeople would end up giving him Ralph), Power Bestowal (Turned Ralph into a demon), possible Nigh-Omniscience, possibly some degree of resistance to Cold Temperatures (Unaffected by the blizzard) Attack Potency: Multi City-Block level+ (Easily creates hurricane force winds), possibly City level (It is implied that Linoge formed the two storms that converged at Little Tall Island. The result was so powerful that all access off the island was blocked, and no one was able to leave the island until the storm was over. It was described as "a very atypical storm, almost a winter hurricane the sort of knuckle-duster that paralyzed most of the East Coast and buried Boston back in 1976". No tempest like that was ever seen since 1976 until Linoge's arrival to Little Tall. He should also be the sponsor of the storm that hit Croatoan back in 1590) Speed: Supersonic (Caught a bullet from a pistol without seeming to have moved at all), likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Unaffected by the hurricane force winds he produced to shake the market where he was being kept in. Walked unconcerned into the storm. Possibly able to withstand that much energy if he can produce it, albeit it is unknown if he does such through magic) Stamina: Very high, likely limitless. Range: Standard melee range physically. Extended melee range with his cane. At least hundreds of kilometers with his powers. (While being held as a prisoner, he was using his powers to affect the entirety of Little Tall Island, a fictional location based on Mount Desert Island. Implied to have created the two storms which spanned the entire width of Little Tall and then some.) Standard Equipment: His cane. Intelligence: Possibly Nigh-Omniscient. Had knowledge of all of the townspeople's darkest secrets, as well as everybody else's in the whole world. Despite having never met anyone in Little Tall prior to the events of the film, he knew everyone's names, ages and addresses, as well as everything they'd ever done in their lives. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kalas (Baten Kaitos) Kalas' profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Storm of the Century Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Weather Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Water Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Technopaths Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Life Users Category:Cane Users Category:Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8